


Red as Blood, White as Snow

by Anath_Tsurugi



Series: Roses and Thorns (A Collection of Fairytales) [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy tales are not for the faint of heart, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is prophesied that Kili's heart has the power to grant immortality, Thror plots to murder the young prince...but there is another prince who would give his life to prevent this. A Snow White story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I keep trying to do these fairy tales as one shots, but they just keep getting longer. This one will be a fairy tale in three parts. As the title hopefully indicates, this is a Snow White story (with maybe a few elements of Rapunzel thrown in for good measure), and the main pairing is Fili/Kili, but there's also some side Dwalin/Ori and BagginShield.

_Once upon a time, which is all times and no times, but not the very best of times, there lived a dwarf king who had gone quite mad in his old age._

_The race of dwarves had long been dwindling. No females had been born to them for many years. As far as it was known, the only woman among them who could still bear children was the king's granddaughter. Unfortunately, the princess died giving birth to only her second child. As far as the dwarves knew, their race was reaching its end, for neither of the two children born to the princess had been female._

_Shortly after the baby prince was born, the royal family was dealt a terrible blow. The dwarf nation was still caught up in the devastating Goblin Wars and the king's son, youngest grandson, and the princess' husband were all lost in battle, leaving the two princes orphaned and the king with only one heir…his oldest grandson, and even though the young dwarf was greatly burdened with grief, the care of his two nephews fell to him._

_The king, though, succumbing to grief, finally slipped into madness. He took as an advisor a mysterious white wizard, who claimed he could grant the dwarf king immortality. All he would need was the heart of a child with lips red as blood, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow. His granddaughter had fit that description exactly, but neither of her sons seemed to, although the youngest was certainly the most beautiful child anyone had seen in a long time._

_In his mad quest to consolidate his power, the king withdrew his people from the wars, leaving the fight to their former allies. If the dwarf the wizard had prophesied still lived, he certainly couldn't risk that one dying in battle. The kingdom of the dwarves was cut off from the rest of the world. No one could enter and no one could leave…not until the king had claimed his prize._

_Years passed and the kingdom fell into disarray. The royal court was split into two factions: those loyal to the king's grandson, who wanted to try and build a future for themselves, even where there was none…and those remaining loyal to the king, with the wizard's power at his side and the belief that perhaps he_ _ **could**_ _gain immortality and somehow become a strong ruler again, someone who could forge them a future out of their ruin. All that would be needed was the life of one child._

_None of this mattered very much to the two young princes. Their uncle tried to raise them far from the politics of the court, thinking that if there really was no future for their race, the best he could do by his adopted sons was to see that they were happy. The two brothers were raised together and saw very little of anyone else. The beauty of the youngest prince became renowned, especially since their uncle would allow few people to lay eyes on him. His brother's loveliness was something the older prince came to prize as his own…as the two were beginning to grow closer than any pair of brothers before them had._

XxX

Growing up sequestered from the rest of dwarf society could sometimes get tiresome for two young, active dwarves. So Fili and Kili would sometimes sneak out of the castle to explore the woods at night. On this particular night, though, Kili decided that exploring wasn't enough. They were going to play another game instead.

"Fili," he called softly to his brother, offering him a mischievous grin when the blond dwarf turned to look at him. "Catch me if you can."

Then he disappeared into the trees, hearing Fili break into a run behind him. He ran for several minutes before swinging a circle around a large tree, coming up just behind his brother and catching him in his arms.

"Hey! No fair!" Fili laughed as he turned in Kili's embrace. He could feel his smile as his little brother pressed his lips against his.

The two brothers moved to lean against the tree, reveling in the press of their lips. Fili and Kili had kissed many times, playing at intimacy, since Kili wasn't quite of age yet. Fili, however, had decided in that moment that tonight was going to be different.

"You want to play?" Fili whispered heatedly against the younger dwarf's lips. "All right. We'll _play._ "

With that, Fili slipped a hand inside his brother's tunic, running his fingers teasingly over his chest and stomach. Kili groaned his approval, bucking lightly against his brother's body. They moved together like this for several more minutes before Fili's wandering hands suddenly undid Kili's belt and slipped inside his trousers.

"Is this what you want, little brother?" Fili asked, hand hovering just over where Kili really wanted it to be.

"Hngh…Fili…touch me," he pleaded, hardly able to breathe. When Fili's hand finally wrapped around his sex, he just about swooned with the sensation of it. He had dreamed about this for so long…dreamed of the whisper of his brother's voice at his ear…longed for the feel of him between his legs…moaned Fili's name as he touched himself. So now, even though he was still a few weeks shy of his majority, he gave himself over willingly…eagerly.

Fili kept him pinned against the tree as he worked between his legs, fondling, rubbing, and squeezing, driving Kili wild with the touch of his now hot skin. It took everything he had not to cry out.

"Hah…oh… _oh_ …Brother…take me. _Please_ take me," he begged, quickly unraveling in Fili's hands. The older dwarf offered him a wicked smile, never once breaking eye contact as he dropped slowly to the ground, until he was on his knees before his brother.

"Not yet, baby brother…but soon…soon you will be of age…then I will make you _mine_ ," he hissed, his gaze dropping down as he laid Kili bare, causing him to shiver at the sharp contrast between the cool night air and his brother's heated skin.

"You won't…just…leave me like this…will you?" Kili asked, feeling fear for the faintest of moments.

"Never. I will spill you all over these woods, you imp."

Kili groaned yet again, eyes glued to his brother's lips as his mouth slipped over the tip of him, sucking gently as he slowly took every inch of him in. The younger dwarf began to gasp as his brother started to take it a little rougher

Little did the young lovers realize, though…they were being watched.

Thror had been out walking himself and had hidden when the boys passed by, leaving him curious. So he'd decided to follow…and was _very_ glad he had. He'd had no idea his two great-grandsons were so… _close._ The old dwarf was enjoying their show almost as much as they were…thinking perhaps he might summon the boys to his chamber some night…when he saw it.

As Kili writhed against his brother's talented mouth, caught in exquisite positions of both bliss and agony, the moon shone down on him, lighting his features. In the moon's pale light, his skin shone pure and white, just like new fallen snow. His normally brown hair appeared even darker, the color of the blackest ebony. Last of all, the final trait, that he could never seem to find, Kili's lips were red and swollen from where Fili had kissed him senseless…where he had bit his own lip…red as freshly spilled blood against the glorious snowfall of his face.

Kili was the _one_ …the promised child he had been searching for. The rumors were true; the young prince really was more lovely than any other dwarf alive, and it was the beauty of his soul… _his_ heart…that would grant him eternal life.

Thror watched with glee as Kili reached climax against Fili's lips, his head falling back as his kiss-stained lips opened wide in a silent scream of ecstasy. Fili swallowed every drop of him, groaning in pleasure against his brother's body. Then, coming down from the high, Kili slowly collapsed to the forest floor. The two brothers cradled each other close, sharing gentle kisses as they lay against the tree. The old dwarf finished his own pleasure silently, leering at his prize through the dark.

 _Enjoy it while you can, my fair one…for soon you will be_ _**mine.** _

XxX

Fili and Kili stood before the throne, both of them nervous. Thror had never called for them before. The whispers were thick in the air: the king was displeased with his granddaughter's sons. The royal court, all gathered to hear the old monarch's judgment, was tittering with worry and anticipation. What had the princes done? Were they to be punished?

"Fili and Kili, sons of Dis and Vili," Thror began in a stern tone. "In front of these witnesses, I declare you have committed an act of treason. What say you?"

Kili looked confused, but Fili just looked angry.

"We protest this accusation, my king. We have done nothing to betray the crown."

"You deny, then, that you have known your brother…lain with him as with a lover?"

For a moment, both brothers looked shocked, but Fili was the first to recover himself.

"I deny it. Kili is not yet of age. _No one_ has known his body," the older prince declared vehemently.

Despite his denial, the court erupted with heated whispers. Both brothers could feel the penetrating gazes of those around them.

"Fine, then…but can you deny, in good faith and in the memory of your parents, that you have taken pleasure of each other…that you _meant_ to defile him?"

Fili was ready to deny it, to lie…to impugn his own honor in order to protect his baby brother's virtue…but then Thror threw the memory of his parents at him. He could not speak a falsehood on their grave…not even for Kili. He looked to the floor in shame as he answered.

"No. I cannot deny that."

"Well, at least you have _that_ much honor," Thror said, his voice mocking as he stepped down from his throne.

"My lord," Thorin attempted to intervene from where he stood beside the throne, "I would remind you that the act of incest is not taboo among our people. It is a _human_ concept…to take shame in the lover you choose. How is what they have done treasonous?"

"Lesser dwarves may take pleasure in an incestuous bed, maybe even a prince and princess, but for two princes, last of our house, to take their seed from a woman who might continue the line…and _waste_ it on each other… _that_ is treason. It is a _sin_ ," he hissed, his gaze fixed on the two brothers.

"My lord, there _are_ no women, none who can bear any longer, at least. Surely the circumstances could be counted as being different," the crown prince continued to press.

"No, I don't think so. A woman may yet make herself known. In the meantime, Fili and Kili will be punished for their actions."

"My lord, please," Fili began to beg, dropping to his knees as the king walked toward them, "I am the older. Kili does not know any better. I led him astray. If anyone is to be punished, it should be _me_. Let my brother go free. I will bear any punishment we have earned."

Thror chuckled as he watched Fili's display of contrition. He offered his great grandson a lascivious sneer as he seized his chin and forced him to look up.

"So noble, so _willing_ to sacrifice yourself for the one you care about…but you needn't fear. You will not be harmed," he said quietly to the blond dwarf, but his next words were addressed to the room at large. "It is my decree that the brothers be separated. They will be kept apart, not permitted to speak to nor see each other again. Kili will be locked in the North tower. Perhaps he may yet be rescued from the path his brother has led him on."

For a moment, it did not sink in…but then-

" _NO!_ " Fili screamed, instantly leaping to his feet. His first instinct was to reach for Kili, who also made a grab for him, but they were both immediately restrained by guards. The last thing Fili saw as they forced him back to his knees was Kili's terrified face as he was dragged away from him. He fought, he fought so hard, but he just couldn't break free.

"Kili! Kili! No! _Kili!_ "

"My lord, surely there's no need for-"

"You ought to be grateful I choose not to punish _you_ for this travesty," Thror interrupted his grandson. "These impressionable young lads have been in _your_ care. This happened under _your_ watch."

Thorin didn't press the issue. In truth, he had known about his nephews' dalliances, and it didn't really bother him. They were young. Maybe their romance would be brief…maybe it wouldn't. Besides, what sense was there in finding fault with it when their world was literally coming to an end around them? It wasn't Fili and Kili's nighttime activities that worried the crown prince now, though. His grandfather had _never_ taken an interest in his youngest kin. As far as he was concerned, they may as well have never been born. Why should he care what they did _now?_ Thror cared nothing for the moral wellbeing of his great grandsons…so why was he keeping them apart? What did he want with Kili? Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do, no way he could challenge Thror's authority without risking open conflict…something they couldn't afford just now. For the moment, even though it would break both his nephews' hearts, they would have to go along with whatever Thror was plotting, hopefully discover some way of thwarting him and rescuing Kili.

XxX

_The old king made good his decree. The youngest prince was locked away inside the North tower, with no one but the king allowed access to him. While his quarters in the tower were lavishly appointed and he could not possibly have asked for any other physical comfort, the young prince was still heartbroken without his brother._

_During the weeks leading up to his birthday, he was kept in complete isolation. He could sometimes look down from the tower and see his brother below, but the distance was too great even to risk calling out to each other. They could each see how the other suffered. The older prince was just as miserable without his brother. He spent the weeks plotting and finally, on the night his brother was of age, with the blessings of his uncle and his advisors, he scaled the tower where his brother was being held, while the younger watched his ascent with bated breath._

XxX

The moment Fili was up the wall and through the window, he was in Kili's arms. The younger dwarf held him impossibly close, covering his face with kisses.

"You _fool!_ " Kili hissed between kisses. "You were _always_ such a fool! You could have _died!_ Someone might have seen you! If Thror finds you here-"

"Shhh, sh, sh, sh," Fili hushed his little brother. Then he pressed a kiss to his lips, just holding him for several minutes, calming him down. When they finally separated for air, Fili just rested his forehead against Kili's, smiling at him as his grip loosened slightly. "Happy birthday, Kili."

Kili's relieved anger quickly turned into annoyance and he pulled himself from his brother's grip, giving his shoulder a none too light punch. "Oh, yes, a very happy birthday indeed. Locked up for weeks with nothing but my shadow for company…no one to talk to…no one to touch me. Sometimes I thought I might just go mad," he said, his frustration slowly cooling as he moved away from the older dwarf. His shoulders were trembling slightly when Fili laid his hands on them from behind him.

"Gods, but I've missed you horribly, Brother," Fili whispered in his ear. Without even thinking about it, he leaned back into his brother's embrace. He just couldn't stay angry with him…not after having been so long without him. Slowly, he turned to face him and Fili's arms fell away. For a long while, they just stared at each other. Then they fell into each other's arms once more, kissing hungrily, tearing at each other's clothing.

"Fili…" Kili groaned as his fingers pulled desperately at fine cloth. "You…you _promised_ me…"

"Yes…yes, I did," Fili moaned right back, hands running appreciatively over his brother's now bare chest. "I'll keep that promise tonight."

"Fili…Fili…"

It wasn't long at all before the younger brother was practically thrown on the bed, completely divested of his fine clothing. Fili stood over him as he removed the last of his own clothing, retrieving the one item he brought up the wall with him: a bottle of sweetly scented rose oil.

Fili fell upon his brother as a starving man falls upon an offering of bread, desperate and ravenous. The two princes kissed each other senseless, the moon through the lone window their only light as they touched and moved together, intent on making up for every moment they had gone without.

Finally, when their skin was slick with sweat and oil, Fili took his brother. It had happened that the elder ended up on his back on the sheets with Kili on top of him, straddling his hips as they became one. At first, their movements were awkward and clumsy, but it wasn't long before they found a rhythm, moving against each other in time to the beating of their own hearts.

Sadly, as had happened on that night several weeks ago, the moon was not their only witness.

XxX

"You see it now, don't you?" Thror demanded of his sorcerer, Saruman, as he watched his two great grandsons make love in the large mirror mounted in his chamber. The mirror in Kili's prison had been connected to his own by a spell Saruman had cast, allowing the king to keep an eye on his prize at all times.

"Indeed, I do," the white wizard said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Once again, the moonlight had revealed the truth of Kili's near unearthly beauty. Snow white flesh, long hair black as ebony, and lips the rich color of blood from his brother's frantic kisses. Kili was the child he had foreseen…though a child no longer from the looks of things. "Your great grandson is the one whose heart will bring you everlasting life."

"Well, thank you for finally acknowledging that. I was beginning to fear Fili would never come to him," he said, allowing himself another moment to watch the two boys writhe together on the disheveled sheets. "But you…you keep saying he isn't ready yet? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. He is _not_ ready. Taking his heart now would be like plucking an apple before its time. He is not yet ripe. You must wait."

"But how _long?_ " Thror pressed. "My time on this earth is not long remaining."

"Soon enough. The boy will be ready before your time is done. For now, enjoy your show. I think they're nearly finished."

Chuckling, Thror leered as he turned his attention back to the mirror. Fili and Kili were rocking quickly now. Fili gripped Kili's hips tightly as he gyrated above him, driving his brother a little deeper with every move. Kili's head was thrown back, his face the image of wild abandon. Their words had long since devolved into incoherent moans and cries of passion. Kili leaned forward slightly to tangle his fingers in his brother's sweat-dampened hair. They were both ready to burst. The old king let out a low groan of anticipation.

"Yes…yes…come on now," he urged. " _Fuck_ your baby brother."

Fili was the first to come, his body going rigid as he cried out his brother's name. Kili finally came as Fili raked his fingers across his hips, leaving slightly red furrows in the flesh.

" _Fili!_ " he cried out, his voice half-strangled in his attempts to keep quiet. His body trembled and his toes curled as a small spurt of semen left his body, painting his brother's stomach with the sticky fluid. No longer a virgin, Kili slowly collapsed on top of his brother, and the two lay there for several minutes, tangled up in each other and sticky with sweat, oil, and semen.

After a time, Fili slowly disentangled himself from Kili and began to dress himself, preparing for his descent from the tower.

"No," Kili pleaded as he reached out for his brother's hand, his voice small and distorted by the mirror. "Please…don't leave me."

Fili gazed upon his debauched brother with sadness in his eyes, seeming to squeeze his hand a little tighter. "They can't find me here. They may punish you even worse if they find us together. Don't worry. I _will_ come back. I'll come and see you every week…and I'll find a way to get you out of here."

"I _can't_ leave," Kili said sadly. "If I leave…Saruman will find me…and kill you."

"I know…but we'll find a way to defeat him. We'll run away together…just you and me," Fili promised, kneeling beside the bed and drawing Kili's hand to his lips.

"You promise?"

"On our parents' grave, I _swear_ it. We _will_ be together, Kili," he said, leaning in to press a last kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Unfortunately, it's a promise you will have to break, young one. You and Kili will _never_ be together. Kili belongs to _me_ now," Thror declared as he watched them. He would enjoy seeing them both break.

XxX

_The young prince was kept in the tower for several months, and true to his word, his brother came to see him at least once each week. They had their nights together…and each time the king watched, waiting for the moment when his sacrifice finally ripened._

_It was also during this time that the young prince seemed to sicken. Seemed to because his bouts of nausea only struck him in the mornings. Throughout the rest of his days, he was bounding with pent up energy and constantly craving exotic foods that he'd never had a liking for before…and unfortunately, in his view, all of the excess eating was making him put on a little more weight than was normal. His brother would tease him about his eating habits, but also consol him by reminding him that it wasn't his fault he was being forced to live a mostly inactive lifestyle. Things would be better when they finally managed to escape._

_The reality of what was happening to him didn't descend on the young prince until one night, after nearly six months in captivity, when he suddenly felt the quickening._

XxX

For once, Fili was surprised to not find Kili waiting for him when he ascended to his window. Instead he found him curled up on his bed, his face streaked with tears and a look of shock in his eyes.

"Kili? What's wrong?" Fili asked, sitting down beside him on the bed, taking a moment to brush his bedraggled hair from his face.

"I…I don't…it didn't…I can't…it's…Fili, I…my brother…please…I don't know _how_ …don't understand-"

"Brother, calm down," Fili soothed him, slowly helping him to sit up as a fresh wave of tears began to spill down his face. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"You…you'll think I've gone…crazy! Maybe…maybe I have. I don't know."

"Kili, I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened."

"Well, I…the sickness…and the eating…my…my stomach," he struggled to explain, finally just pulling up his tunic and showing Fili the small swell of his belly. "I…I thought I was just…gaining weight, but I…I felt it."

"You felt what?"

" _Kicking!_ " the distraught prince half-screamed, his eyes wide with fear. "I felt kicking! Fili, I…I'm _with child_."

"Oh…oh, Kili, you can't…you're not-"

"I know. I know. Believe me, I _know_ , but I _felt it_. Here. Here," he said, frantically seizing his brother's hand and laying the palm against his belly. "It's happening right now. You can feel it."

Sure enough, Fili felt the tiny kicks against his palm, and for a moment he was just as shocked as Kili. When he looked up at his brother with wonder in his eyes, the fear on his face began to shift to hope.

"You…you feel it, too?"

"Yes…I do."

"Then I…I'm not crazy?"

"No, you're not. This…this is real," Fili whispered, moving to his knees beside the bed and laying his head against Kili's stomach. "We…we're going to have a baby."

"I…yes."

For a while, they just held each other, both feeling the baby kick, but then Fili looked up at Kili again, realization in his eyes.

"Kili…do you know what this means?"

"…no."

"If you can bear children…there's no reason for Thror to keep us apart. Our misery can end. He'll have to let you go. We can finally be together. Maybe…Kili, maybe this is the beginning of new hope for our people."

For a moment, Kili looked happy, but then a shadow darkened his face. "How…how could it have happened, though? I'm male. What if this child doesn't survive? What then? We will be reviled worse than ever, Brother."

"You mustn't talk like that. The child _will_ survive. I'll protect _both_ of you. Nothing will happen. It's going to be all right; you'll see. Thorin and the others are in council tonight. I'll go to them right now and tell them what's happened. The people will never stand for one who can bear children to be imprisoned. We'll have you out of here by this time next week."

Fili couldn't have known it, but it was a promise that was already broken even in the moment of its making, for something _was_ about to happen…something horrible.

XxX

"Well, this is…unexpected," Thror said as he watched Fili depart through his mirror. "Is this what you spoke of…when you said he was not yet ripe?" he asked Saruman.

"This is part of it. The boy is certainly _beginning_ to ripen. The question now becomes…are you willing to take away the hope of your people for a future?"

"Absolutely. One child will make no difference in the end. As for myself, though, I will outlast our end. What must I do to speed this ripening?"

"Something I have no doubt you will very much enjoy," the wizard said, his gaze shifting between the king and the mirror. Then he fixed the king with a vicious sneer.

"Break him."

XxX

"Uncle, there is wonderful news!" Fili announced as he burst into his uncle's secret council meeting. Thorin scowled at him.

"We weren't expecting you until later, boy. Why aren't you with your brother?"

"I've just come from him. Thorin…Kili is with child."

For a moment, the crown prince just looked shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Kili's going to have a baby… _my_ baby. He's _pregnant._ "

"That…that's impossible, lad," Balin tried to interrupt him. "Your brother's…well, he's-"

"I know. I _know_ it's impossible, but it happened anyway. It's true. I felt the baby kicking. It's real. It perfectly explains what's been happening to him."

"Perhaps…it is an omen," Oin said softly, his expression pensive. "A sign that our people are not forsaken after all…perhaps Prince Kili is the miracle we've prayed for."

"Uncle…the reason this punishment was exacted is because Kili and I could not produce heirs. But once we tell Thror of this, surely he will have to let Kili go free."

Upon seeing the hope in his nephew's eyes, Thorin's expression became pitying. He sighed as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No, Fili, I'm afraid that isn't so. Now that Thror has Kili…he will _never_ let him go."

"What? _Why?_ "

"We've only recently discovered the true reason the king had yer brother imprisoned. It had nothing to do with what was between the two of ye," Dwalin told him. The burly dwarf was loyal to Thorin, but served as Thror's chief huntsman, acting as their eyes and ears in his court.

"What are you talking about?"

"Thror believes Kili is the one…the child his sorcerer prophesied…whose heart will bring him immortality," Gloin explained to him.

"But that means…he's going to _kill_ him," Fili said slowly, horror beginning to fill his gut and stop his throat. The five dwarves just sat in their somber little circle, their expressions all the confirmation he needed. "Well…why hasn't he made his move yet? It's been _months!_ "

"We don't know. We can think of no reason," Balin said.

"Then what are we waiting for? He could come for him any minute. We have to do _something!_ "

"This isn't the time to be rash, lad. If we just take him from the tower, the sorcerer will find him and bring him back. Thror will not relinquish his prize so easily," Gloin said.

"Even though his _prize_ … _my_ little brother…the one carrying _my_ child…my _love_ …might be the only hope for our entire race?" Fili asked, rage beginning to boil beneath his horror.

"Even so. Thror is mad. The wellbeing of his people no longer means anything to him. We would have overthrown him long ago, but that he has the power of the sorcerer on his side…and those who believe in his ascent to immortality," Thorin said, his voice full of bitter frustration.

"If we are to rescue Kili and the child, we will have to find someway around Saruman's power," Oin said.

"I…I'm going back, then…to warn him. Kili should know what Thror intends to do to him," Fili said, quickly turning on his heels and heading out of the chamber…not knowing he was already too late.

XxX

Kili was still standing at the window when he heard the sound of his door being unlocked. Feeling fear squeeze his heart, he looked out the window one last time…and was relieved to see that Fili was down the sheer wall and had disappeared into the night. Quickly, he turned to face the intruder.

"Saying goodnight to your lover?" Thror asked as he strode into the chamber. Kili wasn't sure how, but he heard the door lock behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Kili asked, putting on a confused face.

"Please don't play stupid with me, little one. I know about everything. I've been watching you," he said, tapping the mirror as he passed it. Kili backed up against the wall, but there was nowhere else to retreat to as his great grandfather bore down on him. He seized his throat with one hand while the other pressed up against the small swell of his belly. "And I know about _this_ , too. Fili's little child. Our dear little prince is to be a _mother_."

"If you know…why do you still keep me imprisoned?" Kili demanded, fingers scrabbling at the king's iron grip. "A miracle has happened. Fili and I…can have _children_. We can produce _heirs_. Don't you see it?"

Thror laughed uproariously at this, squeezing Kili's throat a little tighter and cutting off his voice. "Such a naïve child. It was never about the _two_ of you. It was just about _you_. You see, my fair one, you're a very special child."

"What?" Kili rasped.

"Of course you know of Saruman's prophecy…of the child whose heart will grant me life eternal. Well… _you_ are that child, Kili. _You_ are the one I need."

"That's…impossible. I'm…nothing like that child."

"Oh, but you _are_ , dear Kili," Thror breathed against his ear. The feel of his hot breath against his skin caused the young dwarf to tremble in fear. "The moonlight reveals you for what you really are. Skin white as snow," he began, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "hair black as ebony," he continued, burying his nose in his dark hair, "and lips red as blood," he finished in a reverent whisper as he forced a harsh kiss on his lips, biting down hard on the tender flesh. The shock of pain was so sudden, Kili didn't even think to resist when Thror forced his tongue inside his mouth. Momentarily, the taste of blood and the old dwarf's foul breath completely overwhelmed his senses. Kili wasn't able to master himself until he felt Thror suddenly thrust a knee between his legs, grinding harshly against him.

"N- _NO!_ " Kili shouted, tearing himself away from the old dwarf and collapsing to his knees several feet away, the vile taste in his mouth making him want to vomit. When he glanced down at his hand, which really did look white in the dim light, he saw that three drops of blood from his bleeding lip had dripped onto it.

_As red as blood…as white as snow…_

"You cannot escape your destiny, Kili," Thror said, easily following his retreat. "You belong to me. You were _always_ meant for me…to die so that I might live. That precious heart of yours is _mine._ Fili was just borrowing it for the brief time you were among us. You are mine…and tonight I will prove it to you," he said, seizing Kili and flipping him onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning down his wrists. Kili struggled hard against his hold, but the king was deceptively strong for his advanced age.

"What…what are you going to do?" he asked, hating how pathetic his voice sounded. He knew what Thror was going to do to him. Of _course_ he did…but if he could stall the inevitable for even a _second_ more…

"We're going to do what you and your brother do, of course, and I _know_ how much you like it," he said, leaning down close and pressing his lips to his ear. "Did you know I've watched you? Every time you've been with him, I've watched you. Every time he's come inside of you, I've seen your face. I know _exactly_ what you like. I know just how to touch your body to make you writhe for me. I'm going to take you…and make you enjoy _every minute_ of it…because I know what a little _whore_ you are."

At hearing the hideous truth, something inside the young dwarf broke. The thought that he'd never truly been alone with Fili, that this _monster_ knew all their secrets, that something that had been sacred to him had been little more than a brothel show for this dwarf, something to excite him and get him off…all of it…it was just too much to bear. Finally losing the battle against the sickness that had been roiling in his stomach, Kili turned his head to the side and retched.

It spoke to Thror's determination to have him that he didn't leap back in disgust. He just shook his head.

"Now look what you've done. I suppose we'll have to take this to the bed now."

For the few moments it took for Thror to carry him to the bed, Kili was too much in shock to struggle. His mind didn't come back to him until he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed.

No! _No!_ He _couldn't_ let this happen! What had happened on this bed was special…it was where he had consummated his love for Fili. He couldn't allow Thror to defile their love like this. He fought back, fought like a warg, struggling to get free of his attacker's hold, but he possessed one distinct disadvantage Thror could make use of. Kili's battle stopped almost the moment Thror laid a threatening hand over his belly.

"Don't fight me, Kili. Just one good hit and you lose this child forever. Who knows if there will ever be another?"

"If you're going to kill me anyway, what difference does it make?" Kili snapped at him, going in for one last punch, but his hands fell still yet again when Thror's grip tightened just that little bit more.

"I can still be merciful. I could allow you to live just long enough to deliver your child, so that Fili might have someone…after you're gone…but more than this, my fair one, if you struggle…I will have your brother _killed_."

"F- Fili?" he whispered in horror.

"Yes. The decision is yours. Give yourself over to me…or lose your brother and your child. What will it be?"

It was a choice that was no choice at all. Kili didn't even have to answer. He simply stopped fighting…slowly lay back down on the bed and allowed Thror to strip him, fighting another bout of nausea at the feel of the old dwarf's hands on his body.

"That's a good lad," his great grandfather whispered to him as he spread his legs open, gently rubbing his thighs…like Fili always did for him…like they both _knew_ he liked. Kili couldn't help the groan that came.

 _Go away,_ he pleaded with himself. _Go away inside yourself. Don't see, hear, or feel. Gods, don't betray Fili like this!_

He couldn't quite manage to shut his mind down, though. His own horror would not allow him to let go…his shock that he was actually lying back and just _letting_ Thror do this to him…lying unresisting as he sullied flesh that had only ever been touched by one other dwarf.

Thror hadn't been lying. He knew _exactly_ how to make Kili feel good…but that didn't mean he _enjoyed_ it. Each caress that brought pleasure also brought with it a wave of fresh guilt and nausea. How could he do this to Fili? Lie with another? He was so disgusting.

Even though the king copied his brother's movements exactly, it was still nothing like lying with Fili. His brother always had an edge of wildness to him when they made love, but Thror was only gentle, even though he certainly could have hurt Kili…and that somehow made him feel even worse…broke him just that little bit more. It was the old dwarf's _words_ that were truly harsh and rending. He was told over and over again how beautiful he was…and how much of a whore.

"Do you want me to make you come, my fair one?" the king asked after what felt like years of holding him on the edge of his release. Nodding, Kili couldn't stop the tears that came, his thighs quivering as his great grandfather thrust into him.

"Yes…m-make me come…let me…" he begged. Gods, but he just wanted it to be _over!_

Thror reached between his legs once more and squeezed, drawing a broken, exultant cry from Kili as the young dwarf finally came. The king thrust several more times before finishing in Kili's now limp body.

Kili didn't move when the king withdrew from him…made no response when he leaned down to kiss him and whisper, 'Sleep well'…didn't exclaim how disgusting he felt when he began to feel the sticky, white fluid leaking from his body, coating his thighs with his shame. He just lay completely still, long after Thror had gone. He wasn't entirely certain when it began, but the tears soon started to fall in earnest. They fell without restraint from his dark, bloodshot eyes, painting his cheeks with salt as horrible, strangled sobs escaped his throat.

How had this happened? Had it really been only an hour ago the future looked so bright?

XxX

Fili had felt something was wrong almost the moment he'd left the council chamber. The feeling pressed so suffocatingly upon him, he ran nearly the whole way back to the tower. Something wasn't right.

Fili scaled the tower faster than he ever had before…and the horribly familiar scent of sex struck his nose as he mounted the windowsill…sex and blood.

"Kili?" he called as he jumped into the room, his voice thick with worry. "Kili?!"

His brother was as he'd found him earlier that evening, curled up on his bed…only now he was naked…naked, bleeding, and crying as if his heart were broken.

" _Kili!_ " he shouted, flying to the bed and crashing to his knees at his brother's side. "What happened? What did he do to you? Oh, Kili…Kili…" He reached forward to brush the hair from his eyes, but Kili flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he cried out, turning even further away from him…even though all he _wanted_ to do was curl up against his chest and let his brother hold him close while he cried…but he had lost the right to have Fili touch him ever again.

"Kili…" Fili started, moving to sit on the bed beside his brother, aching to take him in his arms and hold him close, but respecting his wishes. "You…you're hurt."

"I'm not," he murmured through the tears.

"But…the blood-"

"Not mine," he rasped, still facing away from his brother. "His…he…I tried to fight him…I didn't want it." When he spoke those words, Fili had the sense he was more trying to reassure himself than him.

"Of course you didn't," he soothed him, laying a hand on the sheets only an inch from Kili's back.

"He said…if I didn't do it…he would kill the baby…kill _you_ …I _had_ to…oh- oh, gods…I…I let him…I… _he was_ _ **inside**_ _me!_ " he shrieked.

"Kili…please…don't do this to yourself," Fili pleaded with him. He just couldn't bear to see his brother like this. "Don't shut me out. Let me help you."

"But I don't…want you…to see me like this," he groaned, struggling with his words. His stomach was starting to rebel against him again.

"Why not?"

" _Because_ …I…I'm filthy now. I'm not the same anymore. I can't…be with you anymore," he sobbed brokenly.

"That's just not true," Fili said softly, finally laying a hand on his shoulder. Kili flinched, but he didn't pull away this time. "It's what he _wants_ you to think. Thror _wants_ to divide us, but we can't _let_ him. We're stronger together."

"But…it's not…it was never…about keeping up apart," Kili said, finally turning to look at his brother. "He will never let me go."

"I know that," Fili said, his smile sad. "Thorin and the others just told me his true intentions."

"Then you know…that I'm to _die?_ "

"Shh, don't talk that way. We're working on it; we're trying to find a way out. I _am_ going to rescue you," Fili said firmly.

"Rescue," the younger dwarf said, his voice full of bitterness as he gazed up at his brother. "I'm afraid, Brother…you may already be too late."

Before Fili could say anything more, Kili's whole body tensed up and he retched onto the sheets…only he didn't have much in his stomach after the first time, so it was mainly just bile that came back up now.

"I'm sorry," Kili groaned, his stomach still knotted with pain.

"For _what?_ It isn't your fault," Fili said. Being careful, searching for any signs Kili was going to retreat again, Fili leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Then he stood, lighting a few candles before going to Kili's wash basin, where a pitcher of water still stood full. Grabbing this and a wash cloth, Fili carried them back to the bed and set them down. "We need to get you cleaned up, little brother. Will you be all right if I-"

"It's fine," Kili interrupted him, slowly sitting up. "I'll be…okay."

Nodding, Fili dipped the cloth in the cool water and gently began to wash his brother's body, scrubbing away the sweat, blood, oil, semen, and vomit. Then he helped him to stand and fetched him a nightshirt before starting to strip the bed of the soiled sheets.

"I don't…want to sleep in that bed anymore," Kili mumbled, turning away from his brother in shame.

"Of course not. Perfectly understandable," Fili soothed, taking it in stride as he moved to retrieve a new set of sheets from the closet, using them to make up the couch in the other side of the chamber. Then he tucked his brother in…almost as if he were a child again.

"Does it help any?" Fili asked as he sat down on the floor beside him.

"Yes…I feel a little better. Thank you," Kili said, reaching out to take one of Fili's hands in his.

"I wish I could stay, but…the night is growing older. I don't want him to hurt you if he finds me here."

"You could…stay, you know? He knows…what we've been doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's watched us…every single time. The mirror's bespelled," he said meekly, pointing to the deceptively innocuous glass surface.

" _What?!_ " Fili shouted, hot rage nearly blinding him as he leapt to his feet.

"Fili, don't-"

Unfortunately, the older dwarf was already long past hearing him. He strode to the mirror with fury writ into every line in his face.

"Hey! You're watching, aren't you?! I hope it was worth it, _Your Majesty!_ " he snarled at the mirror. "Because it doesn't matter _how_ many sorcerers you surround yourself with. I don't _care_ how much power you have. I will make you _pay_ for what you've done to him! You will not _touch_ Kili again! _Do you hear me, Thror?!_ " he screamed before smashing a fist into the glass, easily splintering it. That wasn't enough for him, though, as he next took down the mirror and threw it to the stone floor, stomping on the glass with his thick-soled boots, raining down his anger until the broken pieces were little more than dust.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kili said, his body trembling as his brother came back to his side.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just so _angry_ ," he murmured, examining the hand that bled from where glass had punctured the skin. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's not myself I'm worried about. I'm afraid of what he might do to _you_."

"I can take anything that scum can dish out and more. Don't worry about me. I won't leave you alone, though. I'll come to you every night, and we'll keep him occupied during the day. He won't touch you again, not ever," he vowed, reaching out his uninjured hand to take Kili's once more. Then, being careful of the blood on his other hand, he gently brushed the hair from Kili's eyes as he lay back down. Then Fili lay his head next to his brother's, massaging the back of his hand with his thumb.

Kili, for his part, was feeling a little better that he would be able to sleep beside Fili once more. Nuzzling a little closer to him, he whispered, "Fili?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about our child."

Fili sighed, smiling as he did so. When they were still little dwarflings, Kili had been afraid of the dark. In order to distract him and calm his fears, Fili had started to tell him stories, sing to him, anything to distract him long enough to allow him to fall asleep. It was the same tonight.

"Our baby is a miracle," he began softly, "so it will be a girl child…and because she is _your_ daughter, she will be the loveliest dwarf our people have ever beheld…brighter than gold and rarer than any jewel. She'll have dark hair, like you…like our mother."

"And she'll have your eyes," Kili added in, "and your ears."

"All right. Sure," he agreed. "Got to have something of me, I suppose. I just like to imagine her as a little you. You're going to teach her to shoot a bow just as skillfully as you can."

"She'll be a greater archer than her papa," Kili said with a dreamy smile.

"Yes. She will be a great warrior, like our grandmother was. They will tell tales of her bravery…but she will begin like all of us…with a wooden sword and a toy bow and arrows. We'll help her learn to walk and talk together, and when she cries, we'll both hold her. Our child will have both her parents…always."

"Fili-"

" _Always_ ," the elder said, his firm tone clearly stating he wanted none of Kili's talk of dying. Slowly, he moved his hand down Kili's body, coming to rest against the swell of their growing child. "She _needs_ us, Brother. Don't give up now. We'll find a way."

"I…will try," was all he could promise, "…for you…and for her."

Kili could tell that even Fili recognized it as a meager promise at best. The trouble was that Kili _knew_ he had been defeated. Ever since Thror had laid hands on him, he had been dead. Something inside of Kili had been murdered just a few short hours ago. The rest of him was just slow to realize it…

…and Fili knew this. He knew his brother wasn't hearing anything he was saying, so he would have to try a different approach…something that might get through to Kili before it was too late. So, as the younger dwarf faded away beside him, drifting off into sleep, Fili began to sing…an old song that he'd never sung to Kili before. He wasn't really sure where he'd heard it, but he sometimes liked to think he'd heard his father sing it to his mother…a long time ago.

_One song_

_I have but one song._

_One song_

_Only for you._

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating,_

_Ever entreating,_

_Constant and true._

_One love_

_That has possessed me._

_One love_

_Thrilling me through._

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you._

Fili couldn't be sure if Kili had heard his song, as he was finally asleep by the end of it, with Fili not far behind him. At this point, all Fili could really do was hope.


	2. Part 2

_Unfortunately, the king's wicked deed had not yielded the desired results. His sacrificial lamb was still not ready. In growing frustration, the old king concocted a new plot, and within days of the young prince's rape, he was ready to attempt it._

XxX

Dwalin had seriously considered making a break for it when he was summoned to Thror's throne room.

When Fili had told them Thror had been spying on he and Kili, despite their best efforts, he felt almost certain the king must know where his true loyalties lay. A true warrior, however, did not flee from a fight, and if he could still be of use to Thorin, then he would continue to go back into the lion's den.

"Ye summoned me, Yer Majesty?" he asked as he knelt before the throne.

"Yes, my huntsman. I take it you recall it is recently six months since Prince Kili was confined to the North tower?"

"Yes, milord."

"Well, I was thinking it was high time he had a little time out in the world. He's been such a _good_ boy lately."

Dwalin found he couldn't help the way his skin crawled at the king's words.

"What would ye have me do?" he made himself ask.

"I want you to take him out into the forest, let him breathe the fresh air and stretch his legs…take it all in one last time before you kill him."

"Yer Highness, the…the _prince_ ," he protested, his shock only partly faked. Certainly he wasn't surprised Thror had called for Kili's execution…only that he had asked _him_ to carry it out. Truly, he was mad indeed if he actually thought he would do this. Just what was he planning?

"Let us have no arguments, my _faithful_ huntsman. You know what will happen if you should fail me in this task…but I shall require proof of your success, just the same."

"What proof, Majesty?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Bring me back the prince's _heart._ "

"Yes…milord."

XxX

Kili was silent as he followed Dwalin through the meadow. Fili had told them what had happened to him and he was understandably wary of anyone who wasn't his brother.

"So how far out did he want you to take me before you put a knife in my back?" the young dwarf asked him, his face completely blank.

"Don't be foolish, lad. Of _course_ I'm not going to actually carry out the order," he growled at him.

"But…what happens if you return without my heart? He…he'll hurt Fili."

"Fili can handle himself. Besides, I won't be going back empty-handed. Once I've got ye safe away, I'll be taking care of that."

"And just where _is_ safe away?" Kili asked, starting to feel angry. "Where can you hide me that Saruman can't find me? They're probably watching us right now."

"They couldn't watch ye…if ye were to disappear into Mirkwood."

Kili felt his heart drop into his stomach at this. He'd heard the tales people told of the enchanted forest. Few who ventured there ever returned. Saruman's power wouldn't be able to penetrate the depths of Mirkwood. They had found a way to save him from the wizard…by putting him in equal danger.

"Does Fili know about this?" he asked, certain he already knew the answer. They hadn't been allowed to say goodbye to each other before Dwalin had led him away from the castle.

"No," Dwalin answered, not looking back at him. "Thorin thought it'd be best to tell him later. Ye'll just have to stay alive until ye see him again."

"But what about-"

"Things are about to start changing around here, lad. Yer babe's brought new hope. Thorin's readying to make his move."

"On Thror?"

"Aye."

"Because of _me?_ "

"Just so."

_Oh…Mahal have mercy._

Kili was about to say more when a hideous shriek suddenly filled the air. Both dwarves turned to the sky to see a pack of horrifying wraith-like creatures speeding toward them on the wind.

"Well…safe bet the old badger's onto us. The tree line's just over those hills. Run for it, lad," he ordered him, passing him a bow and quiver full of arrows…that he only just then realized were his own.

"What about you?" Kili asked.

"I'll be behind. Maybe I can slow 'em down. Important thing is getting _ye_ to safety. Now _go!_ "

Kili took off, the shriek of their pursuers loud in his ears. It wasn't so much himself he was worried for…as it was the fragile life he carried inside his body…Fili's child. He _had_ to protect her!

Unfortunately, six months of near complete inactivity had taken their toll on his body, and his muscles were already protesting by the time the forest was in sight. He battled against his sore body with all his might, pushing for the relative safety of the trees. It wasn't his own body that finally defeated him, though…it was the one he carried.

When Kili was only a few yards from the trees, he felt a searing bolt of pain rip through his stomach like a blinding flash of lightning. With a cry of terrible agony, he dropped to his knees, clutching at the bump in his stomach.

"No, no, _please no_ ," he cried out.

"Get up, lad! Run!" he heard Dwalin's voice from a distance. He tried; _gods_ , how he tried, but he just couldn't get to his feet. This was a pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced. However, just because he couldn't escape didn't mean he couldn't protect his child. As the creatures bore down on him, he drew his bow and fitted an arrow to it, quickly firing it off.

The arrow flew true and struck one of the creatures. While it was not stopped, it was certainly deterred, veering off and away from its pack.

Handling the bow awoke something in the young prince that had lain dormant the last six months. He felt his strength and fierceness welling up from beneath the despair that had long held him fettered. He managed to take down three more of the wraiths, forcing them to regroup and allowing Dwalin the time he needed to get to him.

The huntsman helped Kili to his feet, bearing most of his weight as they struggled those last few yards into the forest. They didn't stick around to find out if the wraiths could follow them, but when their terrible cries faded into the distance, it seemed safe to assume they could not. They were not out of danger yet, though.

As Dwalin helped Kili limp through the trees, they began to hear an unsettling skittering sort of noise. Almost constantly, they thought they could see movement out of the corners of their eyes, but could never turn quite quickly enough to catch anymore than a glimpse. Then, suddenly, when they entered a clearing, they found themselves completely surrounded by a pack of gigantic spiders.

Dwalin had to let go of Kili in order to draw his weapons, and for a moment, they stood back to back, but Kili couldn't manage to keep his feet; he was still in so much pain. He ended up back on his knees, barely able to draw his bow.

"Lad," Dwalin began quietly as the spiders circled them, "I'll take as many of 'em as I can…but when ye see an opening, ye _run._ I don't care if ye can't stand; ye run for yer bloody life. Never mind about me; it's _ye_ they need to live."

"Dwalin-"

"Ye're their _strength_ …their _hope_ , Kili. Ye cannot die now."

The only consent Kili gave was that he didn't argue anymore. They were ready to make their last stand…when the clearing suddenly filled with acrid smoke.

Screeching in terror, the spiders quickly retreated, leaving their prey staggering in the thick smoke. A figure suddenly burst through the haze, seizing Dwalin's shoulders and pushing him clear of the smoke.

"Kili!" he shouted, even though he was coughing violently. " _Kili!_ "

When he and his rescuer were clear of the foul air, he immediately turned on the mystery dwarf.

"I have to go back! I have to get the lad!"

"Don't be fearing," the new dwarf said, lowering his hood to reveal a head of dark, somewhat haphazard braids. "Your friend is fine."

At this, two more figures emerged from the smoke, supporting Kili between them. One had a wild mane of graying black hair, mostly unbraided, while the other hardly had any hair at all by dwarf standards. Dwalin wasn't even sure he _was_ a dwarf.

"You lads are lucky we were passing through. Those hairy blighters can be right nasty when they're hungry."

"Thank ye," Dwalin said, not really looking at their saviors as he moved to kneel beside Kili.

"What brings you to Mirkwood?" he asked. "Not a lot of folk would _choose_ to come here."

"Trying to escape," he muttered, his attention focused on the prince. "What's wrong, lad?"

"Dwalin…Dwalin, it hurts so much," he groaned, clutching his stomach. "Please…someone…I can't…I _can't lose her!_ "

"What's the matter?" the not-necessarily-a-dwarf asked.

"He might be miscarrying," Dwalin said, laying a hand on Kili's forehead. "Please. Is there a healer among ye?"

Their three rescuers glanced between themselves, not sure if they'd heard him right. One way or the other, though, the young dwarf clearly needed help.

"We can take the lad to Dori," the first dwarf said.

"Thank ye," Dwalin said, a little more sincerely this time as he lifted Kili into his arms. "Lead on."

XxX

The three led Dwalin and Kili to a cottage deep in the forest, where they were greeted by four other dwarves. The one they called Dori, an older dwarf with tightly braided white hair, came forward immediately.

"What's this, then?"

"Please," Kili begged, his face streaked with tears and perspiration, "save my baby… _please._ "

"Baby?" the youngest of them asked. He might have been even younger than Kili. "But…that's impossible."

"Hush, Ori," Dori admonished him as he came to Dwalin and Kili, laying his hands on the young prince's stomach. "There are stranger things in the world than you might imagine."

"Well?" Dwalin pressed anxiously after several minutes had passed.

"He is hot. The boy is indeed miscarrying."

" _No_ ," Kili keened, high and sharp.

"Can ye _do_ anything?" Dwalin continued to press. "This child is the first there has been in so many years. We _cannot_ let it die."

"I'll do my best. Bring him here," the old dwarf said, leading the way to a couch in an out of the way corner of the main living area. Dwalin came quickly, laying Kili down and stepping back to allow Dori to do his work.

Kili was barely conscious at this point, his body on fire from the pain radiating from his stomach.

"Don't fight passing out, lad," Dori encouraged as he pushed aside his layers of clothing. Then the young dwarf felt something warm and slick rubbed onto his belly. It soothed the fire, but it did not make it go away.

"My baby…my baby…" he cried over and over again, his voice weaker with every cry. He could _feel_ her dying…and he was dying with her. He didn't care so much if he lived or died. _She_ was the only thing that mattered. He _could not lose_ Fili's child.

"Here…drink this," the old dwarf said, holding a cup to his lips. Kili felt a warm liquid slide down his throat, but he didn't really heed the taste. Was it working? Was _anything_ working?

_Please…my baby…don't take my baby…don't take Fili's baby away from me._

At the going rate, it didn't take the prince long to lose touch; all around him turned to blackness…and he held tightly to the pain inside of him…for even though it consumed him with agony, it meant that his child wasn't dead yet. In fact, he dreamed…dreamed he held her in his arms, holding her close…not letting her slip away.

 _She's crying…she's in so much pain…but he still has her. She's not going anywhere. She's_ _**not** _ _leaving him! All the others are concerned with the survival of their race, but he…he_ **_loves_ ** _this little child…loves her as he loves Fili…and he_ **_cannot_ ** _do without her._

 _"Live, dear heart. You've got to_ _**live.** _ _"_

_"You cannot protect her, my fair one. You can't even protect yourself."_

_Then, like a wraith from out of his nightmares, Thror comes to him, leering lasciviously and reaching for them, his withered fingers like the talons of some horrible bird of prey._

_"No!_ _**No!** _ _" he cries. Thror grasps, but he does not let go. He will not surrender to this dwarf again. He holds onto his pain…and to his baby girl._

_**Hold onto her tight. Don't ever let her go.** _

XxX

The pain had stopped by the time Kili came around from his fever dreaming, and for a moment, he was glad of the reprieve…but then he remembered what that pain actually meant, and started fully awake.

"My baby! My baby!" he pleaded, starting to sit up…until he found himself held down by a very strong arm. He looked up to see Dwalin standing over him.

"It's fine. Ye're both _fine_ , lad. Ye mustn't move too much."

Falling still at Dwalin's words, the young prince slowly started to take stock of himself. He was still laying on the couch he'd first been brought to. He'd been stripped of his coat, armor, and tunic, but his mostly naked body was covered by an old blanket, which he was grateful for. When he moved a hand to his stomach, he felt a fitful kick against his insides. It hurt, but at the same time, he'd never been happier. She was still with him…their precious child.

"That's my girl," he said softly, gently stroking his own stomach. "My little girl…"

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Ori asked, nervously approaching them. Kili looked up at him, a look of slightly dazed surprise on his face.

"This child is a miracle. How could it be anything else?" he asked, remembering his brother's words.

"Well, now the crisis is passed, perhaps it's time for some explanation," Dori said. "May we know who it is we've rescued?"

Still on edge, Dwalin placed himself slightly between his prince and the other dwarves. "First tell us who ye be."

"The guest should probably answer first," one of the dwarves said. This one had ruddy hair and somewhat narrow features.

"Our identities are dangerous things. I need to know if I can trust ye before I give ye knowledge of our purpose," Dwalin said, a hand already on his axe.

"Our identities would also not be safe in the hands of someone who would use them against us," the dwarf said.

"Hey, hey, now," the dwarf with the unkempt black braids started, stepping between Dwalin and his companion with raised hands. "There's an easy way to resolve this. You said you were trying to escape when we first met you. Who is it you're escaping from?"

"The king," Dwalin said after a time, hesitant to reveal even that much. After all, these simple folk _could_ be sentinels of Thror.

"Ah, aren't many of us," Dori said, a pleased smile lighting up his face. "That is who we hide from, as well…why we came to live in Mirkwood."

"Why are ye hiding from him? Not that ye need an excuse, mind ye," Dwalin added quietly.

"Because of him," the first dwarf said, pulling the probably-not-a-dwarf to the front of the group.

"Ye are…not a dwarf," Dwalin said slowly as he eyed the smaller man up and down.

"Exactly. I'm a hobbit," he answered, puffing up slightly. "Bilbo Baggins is my name."

"Before the king's ban on foreign travel, our village used to do a lot of trade with the Shire of hobbits," Dori started to explain. "Bilbo's family was fast friends with Bofur's family," he said, indicating messy braids. "They were young together, Bilbo and Bofur. But Bilbo's family was killed a long time ago, when their trade caravan was attacked by goblins. Young Bilbo was the only survivor…so he came to live with Bofur's family. Raised him like a son, they did."

"But then the ban came," Dwalin said, the pieces starting to come together in his head.

"Just so. Soldiers were sent to enforce it, but we defied them. Bilbo was one of us, after all, and he had nowhere to go back to. So we fought against them. We seven you see here were the only survivors. So we fled to Mirkwood, the one place they would not follow, and we have built a life here. So I believe you will understand that we are hesitant to reveal our secret."

"Of course."

"And may we know your names?" Kili asked them, somewhat oblivious to the hostile air that had previously been, as he was still caught up in the extreme mix of near loss and joy.

"Well, I am Dori, of course, and you've met Bilbo, Bofur, and Bifur, his cousin. This little nipper is my youngest brother, Ori. The wet blanket would be our middle brother, Nori. And the one by the stew pot is Bofur's older brother, Bombur."

"Hello," the rather large dwarf greeted, coming up from the pot with two hot bowls of stew for their guests.

"And _now_ do you feel inclined to tell us a little more about yourselves?" Nori asked as Bombur served them. "What did _you_ fine fellows do that was so terrible in our esteemed monarch's eyes?"

"Dwalin is my name," he answered stepping aside once more to allow Kili into the discussion. "I serve as Thror's chief huntsman, but my true service belongs to Prince Thorin Oakenshield. The lad is the Oakenshield's youngest nephew, his adopted son."

"Prince Kili?" Ori asked, his eyes going wide as dinner plates. "The dwarf they say is the fairest of them all?"

Kili winced at the word. "Don't…don't say fair… _please_."

"I could certainly believe that," Nori said, eyeing the prince appreciatively. At the look in his eyes, Kili felt his stomach begin to churn uneasily and a cold sweat break out all over his body. Before he knew it, the bowl in his hands dropped to the floor and he curled into a tight ball there on the couch.

"No…no, no, _no_ ," he hissed, his voice made tiny with fear. Immediately, Dwalin's hand was on his axe again.

"Don't even _think_ such things about the prince," he growled. "I will behead ye where ye stand."

"What? Am I too _lowly_ for such thoughts," Nori fired back.

"Nori, stop it!" Dori ordered him before turning his attention back to Dwalin. "I apologize for my brother. He means nothing by it. He never learned how to take things seriously."

Even slower this time, Dwalin's hand left his weapon. "It is nothing to do with ye personally. Thror…shamed Kili…hurt him," he explained, trying to be delicate…not one of his strong suits.

Instantly, Nori's attitude changed. His sour expression became something stricken. He swept in to grab Kili's spilled bowl and fetched him a fresh one, kneeling beside the couch as he offered it to the prince.

"I truly am sorry, lad. I didn't realize…it's like Dori said. I meant nothing by it. I would never…you've nothing to fear from me. Here…you should eat."

Looking slightly stricken himself, Kili slowly looked up at the rough dwarf, confusion in his eyes. Still being cautious, he reached out to take the bowl from him, beginning to eat quietly, even though he didn't feel particularly hungry after the scare. He just knew he needed to keep his strength up for the baby.

"So…back to the earlier question," Bofur interrupted the silence that ensued after several long moments. "Why _are_ you on the run? Is the child Thror's?"

" _No!_ " Kili lashed out quite violently, his earlier fear forgotten. " _Fili_ is the father of my child and I will have _no one_ forget that."

"He didn't mean to anger you, lad. Keep calm," Dori advised, stepping in again. "It's bad for the babe…to let yourself get so worked up."

"Right…right…of course," he said slowly, turning his attention back to the stew, finishing it quickly.

"The two princes are together," Dwalin explained, "and their union is what brought about this miracle. We fled the city in order to keep both Kili and the babe alive."

"But why would the king want to kill him…if he can bear children?" Ori asked, his voice small.

"Ye will have heard the tale, of course…of the sorcerer's prophecy of a child whose heart will grant immortality. Thror believes Kili to be that child. He means to kill him and consume his heart."

"Ah. Forgive me…but how is it the prince can be this child? He does not…fit the description," Dori pointed out.

"No," Kili began, repeating Thror's words from the night of the rape as if in a trance. "It _is_ me. Moonlight reveals me for what I truly am. Skin white as snow," he said, pressing a hand against his jaw, feeling the burn of Thror's lips as if it was still happening, "hair black as ebony," he continued, his fingers briefly tangling in his brown hair, "and lips red as blood," he finished, pressing his fingers against his lips as he bit down, drawing blood. The coppery taste in his mouth set his body to trembling, bringing with it the memory of the taste of his great grandfather's foul tongue. It was a struggle to keep down the stew he'd just eaten.

"Say nothing more, lad," Dwalin tried to soothe as he knelt beside him. "It's in the past. Leave it there and say nothing more."

"So the prince is in need of protection then?" Nori asked.

"Yes. Word of the pregnancy is spreading every minute. The rumblings have already begun…the rising voices of the unhappy in our land. There is new hope, and Thorin is using that hope to rally the people to his cause. With his nephews by his side, he means to finally overthrow the old king and make a new start for us. The time is now. Might I count ye among those loyal to our prince?"

"We will stand to be counted," Dori said firmly. "You may tell the Oakenshield he has the loyalty of at least seven, and we will guard his hope with our lives."

All of the dwarves and the lone hobbit rose up a great cheer at their elder's words. After so long in the dark, their little family would finally have justice. Dwalin clapped the old dwarf hard on the shoulder.

"I will carry yer words to our new king. Ye will have his thanks for keeping Kili safe, and ye will not be forgotten when the fight is won."

"Thank you, Master Dwalin, but it will be reward enough to see Thror brought down."

As Kili glanced around at the lively little family, he felt a strange sort of warmth beginning to stir. In his life, he had known love and acceptance only from his brother and uncle, and very occasionally from his other councilors. It was very strange to him…to be so easily accepted by these strangers…to be cherished and to have them promise their lives in exchange for his. He didn't much like that last thought…but to be taken into this warm circle of family and friends so unconditionally…it chipped away at a little of the darkness growing in his heart…and made him feel the warmth of their hearth just a little more.

XxX

Dwalin stayed the night with their new allies, and in the morning, after a hardy breakfast, Ori, Bofur, and Bilbo offered to guide him through Mirkwood. As they moved, the group began to talk a little.

"So…Nori," Dwalin started. "Last night…why did he change his tune so quick?"

Ori glanced at him for a moment, his face drawn as he seemed to debate whether or not to answer…but reached his resolution with, "That would be because he saw our mum…r-raped and killed."

"A woman was _killed?_ " the burly dwarf asked, more shocked by this than anything else.

"It was back during the raid on our village," Bofur explained. "There were three living among us at that time. None of 'em survived."

"I was little when it happened," the younger dwarf continued to explain. "Nori was…trying to protect me. It happened so fast…he couldn't do anything…he still carries it with him."

"Nori will understand better than most of us…what Kili went through," Bofur said, his expression solemn.

"Well, there's that, at least," Dwalin said. There was a little more talk, but the trek to the edge of the forest seemed much shorter than the trek through it, and they reached the true light of day before too long.

"You let the Oakenshield know he can count on any one of us to fight," Bofur assured him. "In the meantime, we'll keep Kili from harm."

"Thank ye kindly. I'll tell him."

"Oh, here," Ori said, fumbling about in a pack he'd brought with him, pulling out several small smoke bombs and pressing them into Dwalin's arms. "When you return…these will help you with the spiders," he finished, blushing lightly as he turned away from the huntsman.

Dwalin eyed the young dwarf a moment as he secured the smoke bombs. Then he nodded his thanks before turning to head off. "Thank ye. We _will_ return when we can. Ye can be sure of that," he called over his shoulder. "I trust ye to keep Kili and the babe safe."

Once Dwalin and the others had parted ways and the others had set about their daily task of gathering food, Bofur wasted little time in rounding on Ori.

"Oooh, did my eyes spy a maiden blush back there?"

"Stop it! Besides…it doesn't really matter, after all…me…and a great warrior like him. It doesn't matter."

"Oh, I wouldn't quit him just yet, Ori. Give it time. After all, they'll be coming back, just like he said," Bilbo reassured him.

"Do…do you really think so?" the young dwarf asked, looking at the hobbit with a tiny, hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure. There's always something to hope for."

XxX

_Over the next few months, the young prince lived in safety with the seven refugees. That didn't necessarily mean, however, that he lived in peace._

_The young prince had been nearly six months gone with child when he came to Mirkwood, and free of captivity, the pregnancy began to show significantly in its final months. The young dwarf began to feel the demands on his body even worse than he ever had before, strains his body was never meant to bear._

_The prince spent most of his days in pain. He tried to help his protectors when he could, in gratitude, but he couldn't remain on his feet for very long. Thankfully, the ins and outs of his pregnancy often kept the prince too distracted to remember his experiences with the king, but not always. The poor boy did still dream, after all._

XxX

 _"Oh…ha…mm…Fili…_ _**harder!** _ _" he pleads._

_His brother groans deliciously in his ear as he thrusts just that little bit harder._

_"Hngh…Kili…my Kili."_

_"Yes…yours…all yours…" he moans, thrusting his own hips up to meet him. It's bliss, to be with Fili like this…wrapped so tightly together, skin pressed so intimately against skin…so close…surely this is paradise._

_But then he looks up…and he sees the mirror floating over their bed…sees Thror's greedy face leering down at them…eyes hazy with lust._

_"Yes…yes…just like that," he groans. "Come for your brother, my fair one. Come for_ _**me.** _ _"_

_Then, just as Fili comes inside of him, crying out his name, everything collapses around him, smothering him in heat and darkness. He feels the old dwarf's hands on his body…pushing into him…the taste of him is in his mouth and he's drowning in it…unable even to cry out._

_"So pure…so lovely…my fair one…my fair Snow White."_

_All he wants in this moment is to die…but he cannot escape…and he can still feel the pleasure Fili gave him, and it is like this that he comes…violated, bound by torment…into Thror's hands._

_"You already belong to me, my fair one. Why struggle? Why resist? Give me your heart."_

Kili woke from the nightmare with a horrified scream. It took him several moments to realize he was no longer in the tower, but when he did, he just curled up as best he could around his swollen stomach, weeping quietly.

"Lad?" Bofur's voice sounded from the upper level of the cottage. "Kili, are you all right?"

"Fine," he called, struggling to get his strangled voice out. "Just a nightmare."

At this, he began to hear several sets of feet moving. He knew what had happened. When he'd screamed, the others had all woken up and reached for their weapons. The first to the door, Bofur tonight, would ask if he was in danger…or if it was just the torture of his own mind. Thus far, they had not been attacked. Kili just kept waking his friends at night with his helpless terror. The others would be going back to sleep now, but he could see Bofur and Dori heading down the stairs. The younger dwarf came straight to him and Dori headed for his medicine cabinet, pulling out the ingredients to make tea.

"That rat come to you again?" Bofur asked as he sat down beside him on the couch. They'd all tried to offer him their beds, but he'd wanted to stay on the couch. The only response he gave to the question was a nod, his body trembling at the awful memory.

Bofur sighed, feeling helpless. Kili had good nights and bad nights. On a good night, they would all enjoy an evening meal, perhaps sing a few songs or play a game, and he would sleep through the night. Kili's face was lovely when he smiled. The ragtag family could see how he had earned the reputation of the fairest of them all, although they now knew better than to actually say such things. They all wanted to see Kili happy and smiling…but that smile faded quickly on bad nights, which seemed to occur more often as the last month of the pregnancy waned. Kili would grow quiet and he would hardly touch his food. He would have hit the ale harder were it not for the child. Sometimes he would sleep through a bad night, tossing and turning fitfully and waking with dark circles under his eyes. Most of the time, though, he would wake screaming, his nightmares and memories clawing at his fragile psyche. Nori could usually calm him best after these episodes, but he wasn't in tonight. It was his turn on perimeter guard. Kili probably wouldn't sleep anymore this night.

When Dori brought him a cup of tea, Kili slowly sat up, wrapping his blanket tightly around himself. It was the usual blend: chamomile to calm his nerves and mint to soothe his stomach. Kili took the cup and warmed his hands with it, just holding it for several minutes before beginning to drink, savoring and breathing in its scent.

"It isn't pain I dream about," he said after a time, staring into the embers of the fire he slept by. "He didn't hurt me. He…he was gentle. He didn't…fuck me. He made love to me…and I let him," he said, his voice fading a little more with every word.

"But you didn't want it," Bofur said firmly, his gaze fixed on Kili, "and in that way, he's hurt you worst of all…by making you think that maybe you did. What he did to you wasn't your fault, lad," he said, moving to put an arm around Kili's shoulders. Amazingly, he did not flinch away from the contact. He rested his head against the older dwarf's shoulder, allowing him to hold him as he soaked the cloth of his nightshirt with a fall of silent tears. After a time, Bofur realized the young prince was singing through his tears.

_One song,_

_I have but one song,_

_One song_

_Only for you._

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating,_

_Ever entreating,_

_Constant and true._

_One love_

_That has possessed me._

_One love_

_Thrilling me through._

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you._

Then, almost as if by magic, Kili was sleeping. Being careful not to wake him, Bofur laid him back down on the couch, tucking the blanket back around him. Unlike the boy's other bad nights, Kili's face actually seemed to hold some measure of peace.

"A love song," Dori said pensively.

"Yes," Bofur said, also looking thoughtful. "He misses his love."

XxX

_While the seven brothers kept care of the young prince and his child, revolution was raging in the world beyond Mirkwood. Almost the moment the young prince had been taken from the capital, his uncle had begun his war on the king. He had rallied the people to him with the news of his nephew's pregnancy. There were, however, still those who believed in the king's bid for immortality, and he strengthened their belief by insisting there was no pregnancy, that it was a ploy to keep the young prince alive and keep him from getting what he needed._

_Of course, no one fought harder against his lies than the older prince, who battled tirelessly to bring the war to an end, aching to be with his brother again._

XxX

Ori felt somewhat intimidated as he was led into the war camp. He had never been much of a fighter, his only prowess being with a slingshot, and now here he was surrounded by soldiers. Even with the war hammer Dwalin had leant him at his back, he didn't feel quite right among them. Thankfully, though, he wasn't supposed to be doing any fighting today, even though Dwalin had been working with him on his hammer skills whenever they saw each other. No. Today he was just acting as go between.

Fili, Thorin, and his advisors were all waiting anxiously for him in the Oakenshield's tent. Spotting Dwalin, he offered him a shy smile. The huntsman returned the look, his eyes promising time later, but their moment was soon interrupted by Fili.

"What news of my brother? How does the child?" he pressed.

"Dori says it will happen soon…maybe any day now. He thinks…he thinks you ought to come to your brother, my Prince. Kili…Kili needs you."

"Uncle?" Fili asked, turning a pleading gaze to Thorin. He knew his duty, of course, but he'd been longing to go to Kili for weeks. He hadn't laid eyes on his brother since the day he and Dwalin had fled the city.

"Yes, I think it would be good for you to be there when your heir is born. I will accompany you…for a few days, at least. The soldiers have been clamoring to see this pregnant male of ours."

"See him?" Ori asked, confused.

"Thror has been instilling doubt in our ranks," Fili explained bitterly. "He claims there _is_ no baby…that it's a deception to get them to fight. We've had several desertions…but of course we cannot fall for this cheap ploy to lure Kili out into the open."

"So…it must be the baby instead?" Ori asked, slightly horrified. "You want to bring a little babe onto a battlefield?"

"I don't like it, either," Fili said, not looking at Ori, "but it must be done."

"Kili won't like it."

"No, he won't…but he will understand," Thorin explained, his voice solemn. "Our warriors need something to fight for. Without this symbol of hope, we will all be lost to Thror's schemes."

Ori sighed, his gaze falling to his lap. He didn't like any of this, but really, who was he to argue with these powerful lords?

"What shall I tell Kili?"

"Nothing. We will tell him ourselves when we accompany you there tonight," Thorin told him. Both of the younger dwarves smiled at this.

XxX

It was shaping up to be another bad night. Kili had been silent and solemn all afternoon, and instead of eating like the rest of them, he just pushed his food around his plate with his fork. Bombur frowned as he watched him.

"I know you're not hungry, Kili, but your little one probably needs that more than you do."

Kili looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding, taking a small bite of salted pork.

"Lay down some more plates!" Ori's cheerful voice suddenly called from outside. "We have guests for dinner!"

Kili gave a tiny smile at this. Ori was excited, so it was probably Dwalin. They'd grown very close over the last few months, as Dwalin came to check up on him a lot. More importantly, Ori had officially come of age just a few days ago. More than likely, there would be celebrating in the cottage tonight.

It wasn't just Dwalin who came through the door with Ori, though. It was also Balin…and Oin…and Thorin…and last of all, Fili.

" _Brother!_ " Kili cried with joy, wobbling slightly as he leapt to his feet. Fili ran to him immediately, sweeping him into his arms as he captured his lips with his own.

"Kili…Kili…" he said over and over again as they planted nearly four months' worth of kisses on each others' faces.

"Oh, Fili, I've missed you. I've missed you so."

"How are you?" Fili asked him, placing a hand on his round belly.

"Ready to be delivered of your impatient offspring," Kili said, laughing as he raised his brother's hand to his lips and kissed it. "She gives me not a moment's peace these days. She's ready to come out and meet everyone."

"And we're all very excited to meet her," Fili cooed, tickling his stomach.

"Come, let us talk," Kili started, pulling Fili in the direction of the couch.

"Stop right there, lad," Bofur called. "Did you forget what Bombur said? We'll not have you skipping anymore meals, not until you've got that babe safe in your arms."

Fili threw Kili a somewhat accusatory glare. "You haven't eaten?"

For a moment, Kili looked guilty. "I ate a little."

"Which definitely isn't enough for two. Come, I've had no supper, either. Let us eat first."

XxX

After supper, the dwarves all split off into groups: the two princes to Kili's couch, Dwalin and Ori to the second floor, Bifur to relieve Nori of perimeter guard duty, and the rest of them remaining in the kitchen to talk.

"So you believe this child will be born soon?" Thorin asked Dori.

"Quite soon, my King. We're all very happy you arrived when you did. Kili would have been heartbroken if Fili hadn't been here for the birth of their child. It really will be any day now."

"Let us hope you are right. Balin and I cannot remain for very long. We are still trying to plan a way to defeat Saruman."

"Thror will be essentially powerless without his sorcerer," Balin explained to them.

"So…you need a way to thwart magic, then," Bilbo said, his expression going pensive.

Thorin glanced at Bilbo with an odd look in his eyes. "Yes…and you would be the hobbit?"

"I would at that."

"I suppose I should thank you, then. Were it not for you, your little family would not have been here when my sister-son had need of you."

"No thanks needed. We all love Kili. I may have a way to help you again, though."

"How so?"

Taking another moment to mull it over, Bilbo stood from the table. Before he could move any further, though, Bofur laid a hand on his arm.

"Bilbo…are you sure?"

"Yes. I think this is what they were meant for," he said before heading off into what looked like a supply closet. He emerged several minutes later with two wrapped bundles, coming to lay them out on the table.

"What are these?" Thorin asked as Bilbo unwrapped the two bundles to reveal two gleaming blades.

Bilbo chuckled. "It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a sword when they saw one."

As the dwarves all had a good laugh over this, Thorin gave the hobbit a withering look, but Bilbo did not back down. Eventually, he graced the king-to-be with an explanation.

"These are enchanted swords. They were given to the Baggins family a long time ago by a wizard…who told our ancestors that they would be needed someday. So we kept them safe…they're all I really have left of my family."

"Enchanted in what way?" Thorin asked.

"In that one who wields either one cannot be bespelled. They're impervious to magic. Either one could be used to great effect against the sorcerer; together…they just might be able to finish him," he explained, lifting up the larger of the two blades and offering it to Thorin.

"They just might," the dwarf murmured reverently as he examined the sword.

"Orcrist seems like it'll be a good fit for you," Bilbo said, taking up the other blade, Sting.

"If these weapons should lead to our victory…I shall not forget this, Master Baggins," Thorin said solemnly, inclining his head in deference to the smaller man.

"Well, like we keep telling you, your Kingship, taking Thror down will be reward enough for all of us."

XxX

Later in the night, after Dwalin and Ori's noisemaking had ceased and the others had all gone to sleep, Fili and Kili were both still awake, still just talking, each taking in the sound of the other's voice. Fili was sitting and Kili was lying with his head in his lap.

"So have you thought about names at all?" Fili asked him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No…she's always just been our little girl," he said, the fingers of one hand entwining with Fili's over his belly.

"Well, we need _something_ to call her. We can't just call her baby," Fili said, chuckling softly.

"Let's wait until we meet her. Then we'll decide."

"Yeah…sure," Fili said. They were silent for several minutes before he picked up again with, "Some of them don't believe it, you know…that you're with my child."

"Well…it _is_ pretty unbelievable."

"They've…been asking to see you…but of course you can't leave the forest…"

"Of course…" Kili said slowly, starting to feel his brother was leading up to something.

"That's why Thorin thinks…when the child is born…we ought to take her to see them."

At this, Kili sat up, looking at Fili with fear in his eyes. "You mean…take her into the field."

"Yes."

For a moment, Kili found himself hyperventilating. The thought of their baby…their helpless little child…out on the field of battle…it was paralyzing. But, at the same time, this was a fight they had to win. If Thror was not defeated, their child would always be in danger. In order to make the world safe for her, they would have to put her in danger…just this once. Slowly, Kili nodded.

"All…all right. I trust you, Fili. I trust you to keep our daughter safe."

"You know I would rather die than let anything happen to either of you," he said, pulling Kili back into his arms. The younger dwarf snuggled close, taking what little comfort there was to be had with the baby rolling around, pummeling him from the inside.

"So," Fili picked up again a while later, "Ori tells me you've been having…nightmares."

Kili left his head where it was, resting against his brother's chest, and stared into the fire as he spoke. "Yes. I dream that…we're together…and he's watching us…then it's _him_ inside me and not you. I dream he tries to take her away from me…and I see you both _dead_. I dream of blood and darkness…and heat… _gods_ , it's so hot. Don't make me sleep again!" he begged, his fear spiraling out of control as he looked up at Fili with desperation in his eyes.

"I…I won't," he said haltingly, guiding his little brother's head to rest against his chest once again, soothingly rubbing his back. "It's okay; it's all right. I've got you. He won't hurt you anymore."

"Oh, Fili…Fili!" he sobbed, soaking his tunic with his tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry for _what?_ "

"For betraying you."

Fili felt anger blossoming in his heart at this, but he refused to allow it through to the surface. "Shh. Sh, sh, sh…you never betrayed me. You cannot…so long as your heart is true. What happens to your body doesn't matter. You were the most faithful of all."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"If you'd disobeyed him…he might have killed you…and I couldn't have lived without you. You did what you had to do to keep yourself alive. It's the world we live in. We do what we have to do. Whether you had died that night…or _I_ had died by his hand at your refusal…neither of us would have survived. You surrendered your body because it was the only way to win…by losing. Even so…no matter what he does…he cannot destroy what we really are. You may have nightmares the rest of your life…maybe I can't take this pain away…maybe we'll spend the rest of our lives fighting…but I'll love you. No matter what happens…for all my life and beyond my death…I will _love you_ ," he swore, drawing Kili's face up to his for an impassioned kiss.

With tears still in his eyes, Kili finally offered him a weak smile. "I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled his face up against his neck. "I love you."


	3. Part 3

Kili went into labor the very next afternoon.

At first, the young dwarf was panicked, because it felt a lot like it had when he'd nearly miscarried. But when Oin and Dori both came to check on the distraught prince, they ended up offering him twin grins of excitement.

"It's time," Dori announced.

While Oin prepared his surgical tools, Dori shooed everyone else out of the house. Only Fili was allowed to remain. As Kili did not possess the proper equipment to deliver the baby naturally, he would have to be cut open and the baby taken out. Oin had a mixture to dull the pain some, but he could still feel it when the blade passed neatly through his skin and into the tissue below. He looked away after that first cut, squeezing Fili's hand for all he was worth, pain flowing through his body as blood flowed from the cuts in his belly.

The young dwarf was summoned from his pain-filled haze by a strange noise. It _sounded_ like crying, but…

"Fili?" he called out, eyes still squeezed shut in pain. "What is that?"

"It…it's _her_ , Kili. Open your eyes."

Kili did so, looking past Oin, who was stitching him up, to see Dori washing a very tiny figure in a basin of warm water. He had never seen a baby before and it was strange to him, but strange or no, red and wrinkled as she was…she was beautiful, and he loved her right away.

"Mahal bless this day," Dori sang as he swaddled the baby girl. "How long has it been since dwarf ears have heard a baby's cry?"

"I understand you're excited, Dori, but could _we_ maybe have some time with our daughter?" Fili asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, of course," the older dwarf said, a bit of a jig in his step as he brought them the tiny linen-wrapped bundle. "Prince Kili, Prince Fili…your daughter."

For once, both dwarves were struck dumb…enchanted as they held the tiny dwarfling between them. Already, dark curls were sprouting from her head, and every last one of her tiny features was perfect. The new parents felt they could have gone on for hours just looking at her. They would never be able to have enough of looking…and as Kili looked, he knew that Thror had not destroyed him…not completely. This child was beautiful…and she had come from him, so there must have been beauty…somewhere in his ruined soul. The fact that he had come through everything he had in order to be her father now…meant something. He had not been conquered.

"She's beautiful," Kili said softly, even though it didn't really need saying. Tears of joy trickled down his face as they rocked her together. Fili said nothing, but after a time, Kili realized he was humming…humming the love song…and as he listened, Kili knew what the baby's name was.

"Shiri," he said softly. "That's her name."

"Shiri? As in 'my song'?"

"Yes…that is what she is…the greatest love song the world has ever known. Shiri."

"Shiri," Fili said aloud, testing it out, and after several minutes decided, "I like it. Shiri she will be…and they will sing songs of her…the hope of her people."

"And of her papa," Kili said softly, pressing a kiss to his baby girl's forehead.

XxX

_Their uncle and his advisors returned to the front lines that same day, but the young prince insisted the child be kept at home for at least a few days…which ended up turning into two weeks, as the two princes just couldn't get enough of their new little daughter, couldn't have enough of tending to her every need…and every moment the young prince spent with his new family, he could feel himself healing a little more._

_They couldn't hide from the world forever, though, and the day soon came the elder prince was needed to bring their daughter out of the forest. Even though he trusted his brother, the young prince insisted that most of his loyal protectors accompany him to the battle that day. Only two remained behind for his own protection._

_The king, though, had not forgotten his prize. In fact, everything that had occurred so far had done so according to his will, and he was still coming for the young prince's heart._

XxX

"Word has come through," Thror announced to Saruman as he entered their war tent. "The child is born."

"Good," the old wizard said with a sneer. "If this is so, then the boy has reached full ripeness. It is time for you to go to him," he said, whipping a hand through the air. When he held it out to the old dwarf, an apple had appeared there. "This is what you requested, I believe."

Thror raised an eyebrow. "An apple?"

"Yes. The first fruit…and Kili's last. It takes but one bite. Give it to him and you will have what you desire."

"And how am I to get to him?"

"You have but to wear your cloak," Saruman explained as he laid a hand on the garment, weaving a spell through the threads. "As long as you wear it, you will be able to pass among them."

XxX

The small company of dwarves was ready to march. The only thing keeping them now was that Kili wasn't finished saying goodbye to Fili and Shiri.

"I'll be waiting for you," Kili said, pressing several kisses to the top of Shiri's small head. The little girl burbled sweetly in response, strapped securely into a sling at Fili's chest. "I love you both."

"We love you, too," Fili said, leaning in to give his brother a kiss over Shiri's head. "We'll see you tonight."

"Please," Kili whispered, his fingers digging into Fili's shoulders, "keep each other safe…and bring each other home to me. I will wait for you forever if I must."

"Don't fear. We _will_ return to you. Just stay safe until then."

"I will. Just don't let anything happen to her."

"Never."

"And you," he said, tapping Shiri on the nose, "make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid."

"If you two are quite finished, we'd better get a move on. We'll miss the war at this rate," Dori said with a chuckle. Then, to Kili, he said, "Don't worry, lad. Nothing will happen to them. We'll bring them back to you alive."

"Thank you," Kili said softly.

Then, with one last kiss, Fili headed out into the dark forest with Shiri, surrounded by Bilbo, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, and Ori. Only Nori and Bofur were remaining behind to protect Kili.

"Don't worry, lad," Bofur reassured him again, guiding him back into the cottage after the others had disappeared from sight. "You, Fili, and the little one are all like family. They'll not let any harm come to them."

Sadly, harm was already coming. It was speeding through the forest with deadly intent, prepared to slip in and strike, completely unnoticed.

XxX

The three dwarves were very worried when Fili came running through the trees a few hours later, his hair streaked with blood.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Nori demanded.

"They'll be along. Kili, I must speak with you alone. There is news."

"But you're…you're hurt," Kili tried to argue, reaching for the slash wound on his head.

"It's nothing," he insisted, grabbing Kili's hand and leading him back inside.

"Kili-" Bofur started, but was unable to finish before they'd disappeared. Something wasn't right.

"How's Shiri?" Kili asked as Fili dragged him up the stairs, shutting the door to the sleeping quarters behind them. He could hardly see the sling their daughter was kept in the way Fili was standing.

"She's sleeping. She slept most of the time," he said. When he finally turned to look at him, there was a very strange smile on his face. Kili felt a bolt of uncertainty shoot down his spine as his brother took him in his arms. "Oh, but I have missed this." With that, Fili pressed his lips to his…and only then did Kili begin to understand.

It was the same taste…the same vile, putrid taste he still carried in his nightmares. A hand found its way to the sling, only to find it filled with cloth. All in an instant, he realized it. He was trapped…completely helpless. He was unarmed and still weak from bearing Shiri. He was caught.

_Fili…Shiri…I'm so sorry._

Kili tore himself away from the hated embrace, glaring at the fiend who wore his brother's precious face as he spit out the disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Thror," he snarled.

"Hello again, my fair one."

XxX

Fili could feel the eyes of the soldiers on him as he moved through the crowd, surrounded by his friends. Shiri was wriggling in her sling and the other dwarves were all held spellbound by the sight of the tiny girl. The two sides had been ready to do battle once again when Thorin had called for a ceasefire, summoning his heir to him.

The sight of the child was the proof so many had longed for…that a miracle had happened. As Fili moved toward his uncle, he carefully removed his daughter from her sling, holding her up for all to see. Shiri, of course, had no idea what was going on, so she just cooed and kicked her little legs in the air.

"Behold, my people!" Thorin announced for both sides to hear. "Thror has lied to you! We are not forsaken! A light has come from the darkness! Unto my nephews, and unto all of us, a child is born! I present to you my grandchild… _Princess Shiri!_ "

Nearly as one, the combatants fell to their knees. Shouts of joy and amazement filled the air, praising Mahal and praising Shiri and her fathers.

"Hail, King Thorin! Hail, Prince Kili! Hail, Prince Fili! Hail, Princess Shiri!"

Fili smiled in relief as he saw dwarves who had formerly been enemies joined in celebration, all because of his daughter. Maybe…maybe the worst was finally behind them?

XxX

"Are you going to take my heart?"

"That's the idea. Are you going to run?"

"No. Others would pay for it if I tried. I just want to ask…why now?"

"Why?" he repeated, the stolen features he wore twisting into an ugly, mocking leer.

"You had me imprisoned for six months…completely at your mercy. Why did you wait until now?"

"You were not ready yet. The absolute power that my quest requires is called hope. From the moment I first saw you, I have waited for the hope inside of you to ripen. In order to awaken it, I first had to reduce you to ash. Everything that has occurred has done so according to my will, even your escape. You were not going to grow anymore in my hands. Although I didn't foresee you staying free as long as you did. I may just have to punish you for that," he said, drawing an apple from his cloak and tossing it to his prey.

"What is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a spell…nothing more, but you really ought to thank me for it. It's a mercy."

"How?"

"That spell will put you to sleep…an eternal sleep…a _dark_ sleep…a sleep that will leave you alive _after_ I've taken your heart."

"But…why would you-"

"You and I will watch eternity pass together. I will live it, and you…you will have an eternity to _remember_ …to see what you lost…and to long for it with every fiber of your being. Fili will grieve for you, for he will think you dead, but he will live on…and eventually die. Shiri will not remember you, but she, too, will live her life and someday go to her rest. You, though…you will never rest. You will be trapped for all of time…and you will never see them again."

"Now explain to me how that's a mercy," Kili said, glaring at his great grandfather whilst still clutching the apple in his hands

"Because even now…when you are beyond saving…you still have hope left. It burns brightly within you…the hope that your brother will find a way to break the spell, despite the impossibility of it. Death is final, but this…there is a glimmer of hope in this, which I believe will make your torment worse in the end…but the choice is yours. To die…or to sleep?"

"There is a third option," Kili pointed out, casually tossing the apple up and down.

"Yes, but you're in no fit state to fight me…and you _know_ what happens if you do…to the people you love."

Suddenly, fists could be heard pounding against the locked door.

"Kili? Fili? What's going on in there?!" Bofur shouted.

"If you don't come out, we'll break down the door!" Nori warned. Kili spoke as if they had not interrupted at all.

"So…I do this…and they live?" he clarified.

"Certainly. Once I have immortality, no mortal hand will be able to destroy me. Your kin will be no enemies of mine. I will even allow them to leave this land if they wish. Their lives…to be had upon payment of your freedom."

Slowly, Kili nodded. Thror wasn't wrong…in pointing out that, even now, he still had hope. Fili's love, Shiri's birth, the friendship of all the other dwarves…it had given him something stronger than the pain this beast had caused him. Even if everything he predicted came to pass and he was left imprisoned in a cage of his own mind for all eternity, he had known their love, for however brief a time…and that would remain with him always. No matter what he did…Thror could not destroy what they really were. Whatever lay ahead of him, he was ready to face it.

 _Fili…Shiri…I love you. This is goodbye_ , he said in his heart as he raised the apple to his lips and took a bite. At first, he tasted the sharp tartness of the fruit, but there was something beneath that flavor…something of spice…of heat and darkness…and that darkness slid down his throat as he swallowed, filling him up and replacing everything he was with a heavy, destructive mist.

Briefly, Kili choked, his feet giving way beneath him as he lost his strength. Thror was there to catch him as he fell. The disguise had finally slipped away and he looked as he always had: an old and bitter dwarf with a glint of his insanity showing in his sneer.

"Sleep well, my fair one. I will put your heart to good use."

Kili tried to respond, but he had no strength to speak anymore. With one last shudder, he finally let go and fell into the cursed sleep…the sleep from which there was likely no awakening.

When Bofur and Nori finally made good their threat to break down the door, they found Thror crouching over Kili's still body, his chest cut open and his eyes empty and staring as blood flowed freely to the wooden floor. In his hands, the old king held the dead prince's heart, dripping with blood.

" _NO!_ " Bofur cried out.

With a wordless shriek of rage, Nori launched himself at Thror…but found himself stopped by a face-full of powder, which left him disoriented and weak…yet one more spell from the white wizard for getting past the spiders. It took only one more hit to put Bofur out of commission, allowing Thror to flee the cottage, shrieking with childish, joyous laughter.

"It's mine! _It's mine!_ The child's heart is finally _mine!_ Mine! No one else's!"

Bofur and Nori could not pursue him, nor possibly hope to warn the others of what had happened. Besides…what would be the point of it? Kili was dead. The boy they all loved so much had been murdered…and they'd been unable to stop it from happening. They had failed him.

In their current state, the only thing the two dwarves could manage to do was crawl to Kili's side.

"We're so sorry…Kili," Bofur said, weeping openly now. "So…miserably sorry."

How would they ever tell Fili?

XxX

As earth-shaking as the joining of the two armies had been, it was still only the first step in their battle that day. After Thror's warriors had laid down their arms, Saruman took up his…weapons altogether more deadly than an axe or a sword.

Although Fili ached to be part of this fight, to punish one of the fiends who had hurt his brother, he knew his first duty was to keep Shiri safe, so he stood back and bore witness, keeping out of the sorcerer's sight.

Bilbo and the five Mirkwood dwarves joined Thorin and his council in confronting the ancient evil. Bilbo and Thorin stood together, their swords yet undrawn, waiting until the last possible moment to reveal their trump.

"Do you seriously believe a handful of dwarves stand a chance against a wizard?" he demanded, raising his staff high and bringing its power to bear on his enemies.

Immediately, their stand began to fall apart. Oin's and Gloin's weapons turned to snakes in their hands and Balin's shifted into sand. Bombur's knife turned into a fish and Bifur's spear became red hot, blistering his hands before he could drop it. Dori's weapon turned to harmless wheat and, worst of all, Ori's and Dwalin's weapons turned on each other, seeking the blood of their wielders. It took everything they had to keep a hold of them.

Despite the chaos around them, Thorin and Bilbo stood calmly before the wizard, hands on the hilts of their weapons, shielded from his power. Saruman raised an eyebrow, focusing more of his attention on the two before him, but nothing he did seemed to affect them…and when they finally bared their blades, he began to understand why. The ancient sorcerer sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I should have known I hadn't seen the last of your power…old friend."

Saruman didn't even try to run when the duo sprang at him. Bilbo's blow struck his staff, breaking it. Thorin's strike took the wizard's heart, and as he fell, his body turned to dust.

A great cheer went up at the sorcerer's fall. Fili felt a small spark of joy himself, but at the same time, he somehow felt this had been too easy…and when Thorin's next question was answered, he knew why.

"Where is Thror?" Thorin demanded. "Where is this snake who calls himself king?"

"Thror is not here, my Lord," one of his former lieutenants answered. "He left early this morning."

At this, a chill of horror stole over Fili's heart. Where else would Thror be going except-

" _Mine!_ "

The scream came from the edge of Mirkwood. All eyes looked up to see the former king bolting from the trees, hair wild and clothes muddy and torn…and in his hands, he held-

" _NOOO!_ " Fili screamed, his entire world shattering when he beheld the mangled heart in the old dwarf's hands. There was only one person that heart could belong to.

Surely the others must have reacted to the awful sight, but Fili was numb to everything but the heart in Thror's hands. It couldn't be true…it just _couldn't_. This _couldn't_ be Kili's heart. This _couldn't_ be his end. He _couldn't_ have died for this wicked creature.

But it was…and he had…and Fili understood as he watched Thror flail through the crowd of stunned soldiers that his life was over. Perhaps his brain hadn't understood it yet, but the knowledge came from a place even deeper within him…deeper than logic…the place where Kili had lived.

The next thing the prince became aware of was someone taking Shiri from him and placing a sword in his hands. Fili awakened from his horror-struck trance to find Bilbo standing beside him, his expression calmly furious as he rocked the frightened dwarfling. The sword in his hands was Sting.

"For Kili," the hobbit said softly. Nodding, Fili gripped the sword tighter and moved straight through the shocked crowd, the soldiers falling away from him like raindrops from stone, so great and terrible was his anger. By the time he reached the deranged dwarf, the rage in his eyes could have turned high mountains to dust. Slowly, he raised the sword to the former king.

"You. _What have you done?_ " he demanded, his whisper more terrible than any scream. Thror offered him a lopsided grin, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"I wanted you to see…I wanted to make you _watch_ …my ascension. You couldn't keep him from me forever. This is destiny."

"No. This isn't destiny. My baby brother is _dead_ …because _you_ made a choice. You made a _choice_ …to murder him…to abandon everything that matters…and care only for yourself. You truly are insane…and you don't deserve to live."

"What can you do to _stop_ me living, boy?"

"You haven't eaten the whole heart yet. You're still vulnerable. Your sorcerer is dead and there is no one in this world who will fight for you anymore."

"Maybe not…but they still fear me. They will not stop me," he cackled, moving to take another bite of the heart…Kili's heart… _his_ heart.

" _I_ will stop you," Fili declared, holding the sword up in front of him like a shield.

"No, you won't. You will only watch…powerless…as you were powerless to prevent your brother's death," he said, flinging a fistful of his magic powder in the prince's face, ready to watch him fall, weak as a kitten…

…only he did _not_ fall. The spell was blocked by the power of the sword, and Thror had only a moment to feel true fear before Fili came at him, screaming in rage and pain as he took the mad dwarf's head off with one clean blow. Then he fell to his knees beside the old king's headless body, dropping Sting and reaching to take his brother's heart from his accursed hands.

"Kili," he whispered before leaping to his feet and sprinting to the forest. He heard the others shouting somewhere behind him but he ignored them. He knew…of _course_ he knew…but some part of him couldn't help hoping, couldn't help _begging_ …that it wasn't true…that it was all some horrible nightmare, and he would arrive at the cottage to find his brother alive and well, waiting for him with a smile and a warm embrace. Even though he _knew_ …he couldn't help himself.

Fili ran until he couldn't breathe and kept going, forcing himself past pain, past endurance, driven only by _need_.

" _KILI!_ " he screamed when he came in sight of the cottage, but there was no answering call…and the main floor was deserted. Throwing himself up the stairs, he found Nori and Bofur, kneeling beside a still body and weeping.

"Kili," he whispered, speaking as if his brother could still hear him. Tears burned at his eyes as he moved into the room. "You're…so still. Won't you wake up? Won't you speak? Kili…look at me," he begged as he fell to his knees beside the other two. Laying the still heart aside, he gently gathered Kili in his arms, but his lover was still, staring with unseeing eyes.

"Kili…please… _please_ …look at me! Call my name once more. Please…don't leave me…don't leave me here. We did it. We stopped Thror. You're safe now. Are you listening?" He had to keep talking. He just _had_ to…otherwise the tears would overtake him. "Wake up. _Please_ wake up! Shiri needs you. _I_ need you! Help me raise our child. I can't…I can't do this by myself. I can't…I'm not…please…please… _please_ … _NO!_ " he finally cried out, the horrible sobs contained in his chest tearing free as he clutched Kili's body to him. The painful cries wracked his body, but they were hardly even a fraction of the pain in his heart. Even so, his grief was terrible to behold. He screamed and cried until he had ruined his throat, until he had wrung every last drop of strength from his body…until he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Enough now, lad," he heard Dori's voice in his ear. "It's time to let him go."

Then a hand reached down into his field of vision, gently closing Kili's empty eyes. They were pulling Kili away from him…he tried to fight them, tried to hold onto him, but his strength was gone…spent in grief and shock…and before he was even aware of slipping, the world had gone black before his eyes.

XxX

_The young prince was mourned by the entire nation. His miracle became known far and wide…the male who had carried and borne a child. He had brought hope to the weary, light to the darkness…and in the end, he had been lost to that darkness. Yet the prince was so beautiful, even in death, the dwarves could not bring themselves to bury him…to lay him to rest in a stone sarcophagus as per their traditions. Instead they fashioned a coffin out of crystal and glass, leaving the prince to lie in state, so that all who wished to might come and look upon him._

_In the following months, the elder prince, now the crown prince, suffered in frozen silence. He tended to his little daughter: he fed her, changed her, played with her, but his heart just wasn't in it. Even for the baby princess, he rarely smiled. The love she needed, she received from the Mirkwood dwarves, the hobbit, and the new king. The two were growing closer after their triumph over the wizard, and before long, the king took the hobbit as his official consort. The young prince's miracle was not the last to occur, either. It was soon discovered the youngest of the Mirkwood dwarves was with child by the huntsman. Vitality was indeed being returned to a race thought to be fading. Life was happening around him, but to the prince, it seemed that his life had stopped. He could not bring himself to continue on after losing his brother. It was like being frozen, waiting with bated breath for the younger prince to walk in from the next room…to wake from his endless sleep…to smile at him once more and tell him it was all just a terrible joke. His days were passed in silent mourning, and his nights were spent in crushing, unbearable grief. In the night, he lay beside the glass coffin, hand pressed against the cold glass, aching to cross the impossible distance between them. Some nights he missed his love so badly he could hardly breathe, knowing that the only reason he still did was for the sake of his daughter._

_As the months passed, the emptiness in the prince's eyes only continued to grow, and the others began to question the wisdom of leaving the dead prince to lie in state for so long. Perhaps it was only prolonging the prince's suffering? Perhaps it was time to let the young prince go? Maybe it would speed his brother's healing? In the end, the decision was finally made to lay the young prince to rest in the rock-hewn tombs beneath the city, but still contained within his glass coffin. Pilgrims would be able to view his remains, but only with special permission. Perhaps…by laying his brother to rest properly…the prince might finally be able to find peace._

XxX

Fili had not been happy about the decision to lock Kili away in the cold, unfeeling stone, but he had not opposed it. He'd only wept a little harder each night he'd spent beside the coffin. Just because Fili was weak…incapable of letting his brother go…didn't mean Kili didn't deserve the honor of being at least partially buried in the fashion of their ancestors.

The Mirkwood dwarves bore the glass coffin on their shoulders, even Ori, who was very heavy with twins. To them, it was some sort of symbolic penance for failing to keep Kili safe, as they'd promised. Thorin and Bilbo came first behind the coffin, followed closely by Fili, with little Shiri cradled in his arms. In some ways, it was almost like having a second funeral for the young prince.

Even now, six months after his death, Kili still looked so beautiful. They all claimed it was the glass that preserved him, but Fili often felt like some sort of different force was at work…as if death would not dare to touch his lovely features. They'd even placed his heart back in his chest and sewn him up, according his remains at least that much honor.

Fili was numb to it all…numb to the fact that he was losing his brother all over again. As was the case most days, he knew that if he didn't keep himself together, he would absolutely lose it. He would break down in front of all these dwarves. He didn't really let himself feel anything until they were laying Kili to rest in the alcove that had been hewn out for his coffin. In that moment, Fili felt the loss of his brother just as keenly as he had that very first moment. He felt the pain claw at his already fragile heart…and knew that he couldn't just leave it like this.

"Please!" he called out to his uncle, pushing through to him. "Please, Uncle…at least let me say goodbye."

Thorin only nodded, his expression solemn. Bilbo moved forward to take Shiri from him and the others lifted the lid from Kili's coffin. Then they all retreated, allowing Fili his moment alone.

Fili approached slowly, feeling his body tremble with every step. How could he do this? Could he really bear to say goodbye to Kili forever? He felt his heart clawing at his ribcage worse than ever as he knelt beside the coffin.

"Well…here we are," he said quietly, reaching forward to stroke Kili's dark hair. "I don't know why they think this will make things better, Kili. I still miss you. I miss you…so much. It feels like my heart's breaking every time I breathe in. I would join you…but Shiri still needs her father. Someday…someday, Kili…I promise you…we'll be together again someday," he vowed, tears starting to spill from his eyes as he took one of Kili's hands in his, holding it close to his heart as he started to sing…the last time he would ever sing this song. It was only for Kili.

_One song,_

_I have but one song,_

_One song_

_Only for you._

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating,_

_Ever entreating,_

_Constant and true._

_One love_

_That has possessed me._

_One love_

_Thrilling me through._

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you._

Then, leaning forward, Fili pressed one last kiss to Kili's lips. Even now, his brother's lips were still soft and warm. As he separated from him, though, he felt a shudder run through the air. Then Kili's eyes fluttered open and he drew in a deep breath, the color returning to his face.

Fili stumbled back in shock. Kili lay still for a moment, confusion and fear in his eyes, but then he looked over and saw Fili. A smile of relief and amazement lit his face as he sat up.

"You broke it. You broke the spell!" he cried out, tears of happiness shining in his eyes.

"Kili?" Fili whispered in shock, frozen where he was. "You…you're real?"

"It's me."

"Am…am I dead?" he asked, reaching out a hand as he moved hesitantly forward.

"No. No, it's me. I'm _alive!_ We're both alive!"

"How can it be?" Fili asked, his hand tangling in Kili's hair.

"Thror cast a spell…to keep me alive after he'd taken my heart…to punish us. Your kiss must have broken it…your love."

Part of Fili didn't want to believe it…the broken heart that had continued to beat for six months…that part of him wasn't ready to believe that his suffering could be over just like that, but there was yet another part of him that was even stronger…the part that had prayed endlessly for such a miracle…that part had already won.

"Kili…" he whispered, his voice at once broken and jubilant. "Six months…six months I've been without you. I've had such sadness," he said, pulling his brother to him for another desperate, hungry kiss.

"I know, I know," Kili whispered against his lips, his arms wrapping around Fili's shoulders. "I'm sorry…that I caused you such pain…but it's over now. I will never leave you again, _never_. Hold me tight, Brother. Shake the cold and the dark from my heart. Let me feel your love…for I have gone so long without it."

Finally giving himself over to his joy, Fili lifted Kili from the glass coffin, holding him tightly and kissing him as he spun him around and around the chamber. The sound of their laughter called the other dwarves back to the now unneeded burial chamber, revealing that the miracle child had produced one last miracle.

XxX

_The prince had once said his little brother might never be free of his nightmares, and this did prove true in its own way. He could never leave behind the memory of his time trapped in the darkness, but at the same time, his experiences made the young prince who he was. In the end, the power of their love had proven itself stronger than any curse._

_After the miracle of the young prince's awakening, the two lovers never spent a moment apart again. Having already been separated by war, greed, pain, despair, and death, they were not going to stand to be separated ever again. They raised their daughter in love and, when the time came, ascended to their uncle's throne._

_And of course, because you are wondering, they did indeed live happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last little note here is that the song comes from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I'm not sure how long it's been since anyone has seen that old flick, but I'm not ashamed to say that the closing scene, before the awakening but while the dwarfs and the prince are still mourning, still breaks my heart. I was hoping to recapture something of that emotion; no idea if I succeeded, but I certainly gave it my best go.


End file.
